lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lioni
Hi, welcome to The Last Remnant Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Land Insecta Carapace page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Merthos (Talk) 2009-05-27T02:03:28 Mighty/Nimble Research Talk :Sorry if I missed a moment when this all became common knowledge, but I hadn't considered this before and I think you may be on to something here. It feels right to me (and as far as the hidden rules for this game go, a gut feeling is sometimes as good as you're going to get). :I've read the messages you left on Merthos's talk page and I agree with his response - keep collecting data - so when you've got enough to start editing, give one of us (or Sarmu) a shout if you want to discuss anything (page layouts etc). :PS Apologies for posting this first on your user page instead of your talk page - now undone. :Ferret37 00:18, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Thank you very much for the direction Ferret37. What i'm trying to do here is to provide fellow gamers with information that might be useful to them. Feel free to pick/use any data from my user page, you might want to test them first so this data is not one-sided. Pardon my bad English, and don't worry about posting on user/talk page, since i am new to this Wikia system, so i don't know the difference. --Lioni 02:17, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :What i'm trying to do here is to provide fellow gamers with information that might be useful to them. That's what we're all trying to do. Thanks for joining in and helping everyone out. I've got a day off tomorrow so I'll take a trawl through my old saves and post my findings on your user page (yes, deliberately this time). :By the way, there's no bad English to pardon you for - it's pretty much perfect. :Ferret37 02:29, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Here's some XBOX data for you: *'Katana' - Nimble (Rush, Glenys, multiple soldiers) *'Scimitar' - Mighty (soldier) *'Tataraichi' - Nimble (Glenys) *'Wakizashi' - Nimble (soldier) *'Spatha' - Mighty (soldier) *'Broadsword' - Mighty (multiple soldiers) *'Rapier' - Mighty (David, Gabriel) *'Vare' - Mighty (Irina) *'Cudgel' - Mighty (Violet)* *'Rod' - Mighty (Pagus) *'Executioner' - Nimble (Blocter) *'Harpoon' - Mighty (Gaou) *'Trident' - Nimble (Baulson)* *'Scythe' - Mighty (Loki) These are the ones that i can get right now, the rest either don't have anything at all (Emmy with her Longsword has ranks IV-IV-III-III-III-I in dw and doesn't have a single modified one), or just upgraded to the next tier of weapons (Blackjack, Glaive, Wand, Bluesteel, etc). I'll get you some more later on (when i'm not too lazy to switch disks :P). The two that i marked with an asterisk are different from what you have in your table, so i'll give some further details on these two. Baulson (in reserve) with the Trident got Mighty skills while i was using him in my active party, i have no idea how he has Nimble now. He has Champion's Trident now, on an earlier save with Elite's Trident he did not have any modified skills yet. Violet is in my active party, has one single modified skill, Mighty Cascade Strike II. She's using a Warlord's Cudgel now, reloading an earlier save with Champion's Cudgel she didn't have the modified skill yet so she definitely got it using a Cudgel and during actual fighting. Drake178 07:47, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :Thank you very much for the data Drake178! :) It seems not only those two are conflicting in my table, but also Rapier and Scythe. I will re-test these conflicted weapons right away. --Lioni 11:14, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Here some more data (XBOX, end game, wthout checking for when it did upgrade): *Gremory Dominus - Strength + Speed (one art only) - Torgal *Superlative Executioner - Strength + Speed - Blocter *Halphas/Halphas Dominus - Speed - Wyngale *Spartha Caelesis - Strength - Selleck *Divine Rapier - Speed - Solveigh *Divine Broadsword - Strength - Redford *Divine Cudgel - Strength - Mars, Neales *Enchanted Demonblade - None - Khrynia *Divine Greatstaff - Strength - Lamentis *Divine Scimitar - None - Akaya *Sacred Katana - Speed - Radcliffe *Divine Bastardsword - Strength - Canna, Lythete *Paimon Dominus - Strength - Leucetius *Divine Lance - Strength - Gene *Divine Trident - Strength - Sutherby, Quecos *Divine Tabar-Zin - Speed - Musa *Frostbade Virtutis - Speed - David *Superlative Wand - Speed - Pagus *Nightbloom Virtutis/Superior Bluesteel - Strength - Emmy *Gremory Dominus - Strength - Allan *Schiavona Virtutis - Strength - Jager *Runic Vare - Speed - Irina *Superlative Vare - Speed - Haruko *Aura Naginata - Speed - Yuniver *Optimal Tataraichi - Speed - Jodo Merthos 15:11, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :Thank you very much for the data, Merthos. I think we need to split the table into several sub-categories (sorted by weapon types/sizes), most importantly into 2 major category which are XBOX and PC, to make a comparison. I am open to any suggestions/direction for any alternative way to display these collected data. --Lioni 23:05, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Upgrade Tree Corrections Noticed some minor flaws in your pictures: on Sword - Midsize you're missing an arrow from Champion's Rapier to Joyeuse, and on the Mace - Midsize tree you have Clubs at the end of the Striker Tree (last 4). Very nice pictures though, now we just have to come up with a way to put links into them :P Drake178 20:02, 31 May 2009 (UTC) : Oh my! Thank you Drake178! I just woke up, ready to test some weapons, i must be very tired last time (made several mistakes on Mace - midsize picture). xD. Yes the Sword - Midsize is probably the most complicated tree from all weapon types, it takes a while to figure how the tree can be displayed without so much crossing arrows. Once again, thank you very much Drake178! You can put/link the pictures anywhere you want, i just don't know where to put them. --Lioni 21:56, 31 May 2009 (UTC) An can be used for adding links to the pictures. The category pages (i.e. Category:Sword might be a good place for putting them but we could also create some kind of "overview" page. - Merthos 16:14, 1 June 2009 (UTC)